What's the harm of a massage between enemies
by golden phoenix90
Summary: After A gruelling quidditch match, Hermione is forced to play nurse the ferret with a muggle technique of massaging. Now what could go wrong here. Mild swearing


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other characters are not owned by me.

'Ahhh fuck.' Draco was in a world of pain at the moment, no scratch that he was in the depths of hell, pins and needles poking him left right and all over, why, the Quidditch match from hell against Ravenclaw. They'd really given it to them that day their  
/strategies close to perfection drawing the match to a close one till Draco had spotted the snitch near the ground. Taking a chance he'd dive-bombed knowing he only had seconds before the Ravenclaw seeker caught on and it would be all over for Slytherin.

Blocking out the sound of the crowd as they watched Draco Malfoy take a dive from the sky he focused on the golden snitch getting closer towards his outstretched arm… WHAM a bludger had slammed into Draco's back causing him to topple forwards falling  
/right onto the ground his arm clasped shut tight around a particular golden object with wings.

His team mates had crowded around him ready to pick him up, when the Headmaster had stopped them, making room for the head nurse, that was what he'd last seen when he'd blacked out, waking up with aches and pains all over in the hospital wing.

Draco grimaced at the memory of what had happened afterwards, Poppy had given him a healing potion, but the main thing he was ordered to do was rest in the head dorms for a week, no quidditch or walking around till the week was up, it had been 5 days  
/since then and he was sitting on the couch ignoring her orders for rest and working on his homework that he'd left unfinished, it was a Saturday so Draco wanted to get as much done before Granger walked in on him with another pile of homework due.

He shifted a little and cussed out another 'fuck' at the pain he was feeling, then swore when he saw the door open and in walks Granger, thankfully without more homework for him.

'MALFOY YOU GIT, DIDN'T YOU LISTEN WHEN YOU WERE TOLD TO 'REST',GET TO BED RIGHT NOW.' Granger was beyond pissed, who could blame her Draco thought knowing she'd been put on 'nurse duty' no less by the Headmaster himself.

'Fine,fine, I heard you the first time Granger, but you know if I am to as you put it 'get to bed' I'll need you and your mudblood hands to assist me.' Draco smirked loving the fact he could insult her and she could harm him.

Hermione sighed attempting to ignore another one of Malfoy's insults he threw at her 'Let's go ferret,' she said lifting Malfoy up thankful that though she was smaller that him she was still strong thanks to all those years of adventures with Harry and  
/Ron, plus carrying heavy books helped.

The two walked slowly up the stairs towards Draco's room,Hermione opened the door then helped Malfoy lie on his bed hating what she had to do next. 'Take your shirt off Malfoy,' she said knowing he would make a crude comment as soon as she'd said the  
/words.

'Come now Granger is that how you ask a guy to remove his clothing,besides I prefer if you do it, since I always see you gazing at this perfect body of mine.'

'Keep dreaming Malfoy, If you're going to be such a lazy ass about this I'll do it for you, NOT so I can gaze at your so called 'perfect body', but because I don't have time to squabble with a child like you.

Hermione undid the buttons of Malfoy's shirt forcing herself not to indeed gaze at his perfectly sculptured body being gentle with his arms as she helped remove his arms from them, placing his shirt on one of the nearby chairs. Draco then lay on his stomach  
/knowing that Granger hated the next part just as much as he had the first time Madam Pomfrey had done this.

Hermione lathered on her hands the cream for Malfoy's back, the bruise from the bludger was starting to fade, but as Madam Pomfrey had explained it would take the whole week to recover, but Malfoy had refused to have a Mudblood even touch him,Hermione  
/had simply told him that he'd regret it and here he was regretting not asking her,no he'd begged her through a letter that she get her arse over to the common room and put the cream on or she'd regret it. Hermione snorted at the memory that morning  
/receiving an owl with a message from Malfoy, though instead of making her way to the head room she'd let him suffer a little while she went to her classes before excusing herself from lunch. She'd made her way back to the head common room finding  
/her 'patient' sitting on the couch doing his homework when he'd been ordered to rest in bed. She'd told him off for that and now here she was a shirtless Draco Malfoy underneath her waiting for what he thought would be a painful massage.

Hermione sighed before she placed the cream onto Malfoy's back then placed her hands down ready to massage the healing cream around his back.

'Ahhh' Draco sigh, not from pain, rather from the pleasure of the cream healing his back finally. Granger was really kneading it into his back, not too hard like how he'd had it done the first time but Granger was, dare he think it,good, not just

good she was great. Her hands were gently but firmly digging into his back making sure the cream healed up the areas where it hurt like his lower back but also the shoulders too. Draco's eyes started to close, he'd never felt so relaxed in his life  
/till now, and before he knew it Draco had fallen asleep with Hermione Granger long time enemy, brains of the Golden Trio and a mudblood with the hands of an angel.

Hermione stopped suddenly, looking to the side then tried not to laugh as she saw the face of Draco Malfoy, eyes shut and fast asleep,looking dare she think it peaceful. She smiled to herself wishing she could take a picture of this.'Draco Malfoy actually  
/looks cute when he's sleeping.' then mentally slapped herself 'What the hell Hermione, what are you thinking,you did not just think that Draco Malfoy is cute, no way in hell, get a grip Hermione, you've just been thinking too much' Hermione

shook her head deciding that she'd let her hair out of her messy bun for a while thinking that would help clear her head.

Feeling her hair fall past her shoulders she felt the stress fade a little, smiling she continued to knead and massage Malfoy's back.

Half and hour passed and still Malfoy didn't wake up,sure he did stir a little when Hermione kneaded a slightly sore part of his back, but gave out a slight moan when she pressed down, relaxing and relieving the area. Hermione had finished putting  
/the cream onto his back,shoulders and his arms, and by now her legs were starting to cramp and she needed to move a little to get the feeling back,unfortunately when she moved her hips and legs Malfoy felt the slight change in movement and he

slowly started to wake up. Hermione on the other hand was too busy getting the feeling back into her tired legs that she wasn't aware of Malfoy waking until he rolled to the side with Hermione landing on top of him with a cry of 'Ah!'

Draco stirred feeling the weight on top of him,opening his eyes he came face to face with a startled and embarrassed looking Hermione Granger.

Okey so this could just be a one shot or I can continue, let me know. And appologies for those who left comments when I tried to upload the story before.


End file.
